Je l'aime ?
by Mayu-nee-san
Summary: Fuir un être qu'on a aimé...Disparaître pour ensuite devenir l'ange gardien d'un autre pour ensuite le revoir. Je ne sais même pas comment faire pour aider mon protégé et fuir mon ennemi.


Titre : J_e_ l'a_i_m_e_ ?  
Genre : UA - OOC - Lemon - Romance (?) - Original Character - Fantastique - Fanfiction - Crossover  
Chapitres : ?  
Auteur : Mayu  
Warning : Cette fanfiction contiendra des gestes violents, du sadisme, des lemons...Donc Âmes sensibles s'abstenir.  
Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto Copyright ©

* * *

**Préface**

Une heure...Une heure que j'étais dans une course sans fin, tentant désespérément de le fuir...Mais je ne pouvais pas ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi toujours être prisonnière de ses griffes ?

Cet être sans cœur que je hais, il ne m'abandonnera jamais non...Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi et pas une autre ? Je parais égoïste ?  
Vous ne diriez pas la même chose si vous saviez pourquoi...

J'entendis un bruit derrière moi, je fis la grossière erreur de m'arrêter pour regarder...Je reprenais ma course pour finir au sol, frappée violement par quelque chose ou quelqu'un...

Je relevai les yeux et je le vis...Lui et son sourire sadique...Lui que je hais...Lui dont je souhaite sa mort plus que tout au monde...

Celui auquel je fus autrefois amoureuse était maintenant un monstre assoiffé de sang, il m'attrapa par les cheveux, me tira sans aucune difficulté, je me débattais comme un vulgaire insecte tentant désespérément de survivre...

Je pourrai essayer autant de fois que je le veux, jamais je ne pourrai m'échapper de cette prison...Il ouvrit une porte, tirant un peu plus fort sur mes cheveux.

Il me releva sans aucune difficulté pour me jeter contre le mur le plus proche, m'assommant légèrement au passage, il riait...Il riait d'une façon inquiétant, ce rire que je détestai entendre...

Il s'avança encore, releva mon visage et m'embrassa forçant un passage à son muscle, j'essayai vainement de le mordre, j'y réussi une fois mais comme seule récompense, sa main rugueuse s'abattit sur mon visage...

Je me cachai derrière mes mains, mes poignés me firent soudainement mal, je regardai et vis qu'il serrait fort mes os...Il allait me les briser, je le savais.

Il me releva et me jeta sur le lit de la chambre...Cette chambre que j'ai toujours fuis me voilà maintenant à l'intérieur et prisonnière...Il passa sur moi, embrassant ma peau, me mordant à pleine dents...J'avais mal...

Je voulais être libre, je souriais...Je savais que c'était également maintenant que j'allais être libre...Mes yeux commencèrent à se fermer...

On nous a toujours dit de « Ne pas jouer avec un couteau » ou bien « Ne joues pas avec le feu » j'ai joué avec les deux, les deux me menant à ma perte...

Commençant par le feu, c'était moins dangereux, c'est-ce que je pensai...J'étais jeune, j'étais idiote, j'étais naïve et je suis tombée amoureuse de la pourriture du monde...

**« Tu ne m'auras jamais eu finalement... »** dis-je avant de fermer les yeux.

Je l'avais vu me regarder sans comprendre et paniquer quand je sombrai un peu plus dans le sommeil infini qu'est la mort...

Madara Uchiha...J'étais tombée amoureuse de ce garçon qui semblait tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, gentil, attentionné, le petit ami parfait...C'est l'impression qu'il donnait aux autres...

Il me secouai, je le sentais encore à travers mon corps engourdit...Il m'appelait...C'était vraiment faible mais je l'entendais encore m'appeler hurlant son pardon, hurlant ma naïveté...Celle qui m'a perdu... « On réfléchit souvent après nos actes » vrai...C'était vrai...

J'ai longtemps était amoureuse de Madara, je l'aimai à en mourir, je voulais tout lui donner...Il m'a accepté et finalement je n'étais qu'un jouet à ses yeux...

Quelle naïveté...Quelle faiblesse, quelle pitié...Quel amour ? Celui que j'ai imaginé...La dernière phrase que j'entendis fut un « Je t'aime... »

Mensonge ? Pourtant...Il était pour la première fois, le plus sincère...Et moi je souriais...Je souriais de l'abandonner, de le faire souffrir, d'être enfin libre ! Je ne rêvai vraiment pas d'autre chose en ce moment...

J'étais bien, je me sentais apaisée vraiment...Depuis plusieurs années je n'avais plus ressenti ce sentiment si fort qu'est la joie d'être libre...

Madara tentait tant bien que mal de ramener la jeune femme à la vie, lui faisant des messages cardiaques, ses joues étaient couvertes de larmes, il arrêta au bout de vingt minutes...Il toucha ses joues et remarqua seulement qu'il pleurait...

Il pleurait pour une femme...Il s'étonnait lui-même, lui qui détestait ces femmes, le voilà en train de pleurer pour l'une d'elle...Il regarda encore le corps sans vie qui se tenait sous lui...

Seulement, cette femme n'était pas n'importe laquelle...C'était celle qu'il aimait du plus profond de son cœur. Il ne cessait pas un instant de la détailler, il toucha son visage maintenant gelé, au contact il sentit comme une brûlure au bout de ses doigts, de son index, il caressa sa joue et se dirigea vers les lèvres de la jeune femme éteinte...

Il déposa une dernière fois, ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de se relever, perdu, allant comme un simple robot jusqu'au téléphone où il composa le numéro des pompiers, il leur annonça d'une voix neutre que celle qu'il aimait était morte...Ils arrivèrent avec les policiers...

Le jeune brun se tenait assis dans le canapé et regardait dans le vide, comme si ils n'étaient pas là, comme si il ne les entendait pas...Il ne savait même plus pourquoi ils étaient là jusqu'à ce qu'il voit le brancard, il baissa les yeux et dénonça tout ses gestes envers elle...

**« Nous allons vous emmener au poste. »**

Pas de réponse rien, il se fit emmener dans un silence pesant, il regarda à travers la vitre et il pensa l'avoir vu en train de lui sourire et pleurer en même temps...Il avait déjà vu cette facette de la jeune fille...Il s'en rappelait...C'est quand elle lui suppliait, lui hurlait d'arrêter et que devant beaucoup de personnes elle avait craqué et dit dans un sourire « Ce n'est rien, je suis heureuse avec lui... »

Il le regrettait...Oh oui qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait regretter de lui avoir fait subir tout cela...

_**Qui aurait pensé qu'un jour, il la reverrait.**_


End file.
